icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IThink They Kissed
''' '''iThink They Kissed is the 3rd Season Premiere of iCarly and was viewed by an average of 8.361 million viewers. Plot In an iCarly segment, Sam loses her tooth. Carly and Sam go to the dentist, Sam's first trip to the dentist ever. After having her teeth fixed, Sam is loopy because of the laughing gas. Sam tells Carly about the kiss she and Freddie had in the episode IKiss. Spencer tries to teach art to prisoners. In the end, the trio gets tapped gagged to chairs. Quotes *'Spencer:' Hey, you guys! Which one of these shirts do you think I should wear tommorow? *'Carly:' To where? *'Spencer:' Prison. *'Freddie:' Prison? *'Carly:' Oh my god, what did you download? *'Spencer:' (laughs) Nothing! (thinks for a second) Yeah, nothing. *'Spencer': Hey, what's on this corn, barbecue sauce? *'Freddie': Sam's blood. *''(Spencer shrieks and tosses the corn)'' *'Spencer:' As I was saying, I'm gonna teach you guys about sculpting, which of course is art. Now I think of art as a physical expression of emotion! So let's start by talking about the emotions you guys are feeling right now! *'Prisoner:' Stabbing! *'Spencer:' Stabbing... isn't really an emotion, it's more of an activity. (does a stabbing motion with his hand) But I hope you don't do it to me... See, an emotion is more of a feeling! *'Prisoner:' Well maybe I feel STABBY! *'Spencer:' (changes the subject nervously) So sculpting... *'Sam:' Man, it's gone. *'Carly:' What's gone? *'Sam:' My thumb, it was there a second ago. *'Sam:' I want to tell you a secret. *'Carly:' Okay. *'Sam:' Come here. *'Carly:' I'm already here. What's the secret? *'Sam:' I like fried chicken. *''(After Carly speaks about Sam Telling her about the kiss Freddie runs to try to escape but Carly takes him to the ground and pins him)'' Carly: TELL ME!! *'Freddie': NO! *''(Freddie reverses the pin and pins Carly to the ground)'' Carly: WHOA! When did you get so strong? *'Freddie': SAME TIME THE VOICE GOT LOWER! *'Carly': Did you and Sam kiss? *'Freddie': Ok yes, it's true... Sam and I kissed. *'Carly': Oh, my God! *''(Freddie helps Carly to her feet)'' Freddie: I was bummed about never kissing anyone and I was out on the balcony and Sam came out and... she said she never kissed anyone either and we ended up kissing! *'Carly': (yells) OH, MY GOD! *'Freddie': It was just one time, except for that other time... but that might've been Sam's twin sister. I'm still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing! *'Carly': You guys are my best friends! How come neither one of you told me? *'Freddie': We promised each other we'd never speak of it again. (yells) Oh, man I'VE BEEN SPEAKING OF IT AGAIN!! *'Carly': We're best friends, right? *'Sam': Of course. *'Carly': And best friends don't keep secrets from each other, right? *'Sam': Why, what'd you do? Is it something bad? YOU FINALLY DID SOMETHING BAD??!! HOLY CRABS, I LOVE THIS! ' ' ' ' 301 Category:Season 3